Mi recuerdo
by CornPie
Summary: Ese recuerdo siempre permanecería en su memoria, por más que intentase evitarlo, nunca dejaría de visitarla cada vez que pudiera. Y es que ella, tampoco quería olvidarlo, aquel preciado momento en que se enamoró de él: lo evocaría tantas veces como fuera necesario.


**Summary:** Ese recuerdo siempre permanecería en su memoria, por más que intentase evitarlo, nunca dejaría de visitarla cada vez que pudiera. Y es que ella, tampoco quería olvidarlo, aquel preciado momento en que se enamoró de él.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Mi recuerdo**

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se había enamorado de él, hacía unos diez años de aquello. Lo recordaba tan nítidamente que le daban escalofríos de sólo pensarlo, aunque éstos eran placenteros y no de esos que te erizan el vello de la nuca como cuando te asustan. El recordarlo y rememorarlo una y otra vez tan bien, lograba atestar de ciertas dudas su mente, ¿tan enamorada estaba que no podía olvidar ni un detalle de esa preciada memoria?

El punto era que le agradaba rememorar aquel primaveral día de escuela a los ocho recién cumplidos años de edad.

Recordaba el timbre anunciador del cambio de hora luego de la tediosa clase de inglés, y la exaltación de los niños al saber que tocaba gimnasia. Todos lo sabían, lo _sentían_ … menos ella. Lo había olvidado completamente.

Su cuerpo fue presa del pánico al dirigir su mirada asustadiza al atuendo que llevaba puesto: una linda y fresca falda pomposa color escarlata tal como su cabello. No la malentiendan, usualmente no traía ese tipo de ropa en específico, los jeans eran sus favoritos, cuánto más desgastados mejor. Aún así, su madre adoraba vestirla con prendas pomposas y femeninas, con delicados tules, encaje y más, y a ella en lo personal no le disgustaban ya que eran muy bonitos, sólo que su mente maquinaba por sí sola que ese estilo no le quedaba para nada. Pero claro, su madre no pensaba así.

Recordaba su paranoia, su preocupación aumentando al tiempo que el salón de clases iba vaciándose al los niños dirigirse al patio para la próxima e inmediata actividad física. Soltó el aire que llevaba retenido, dejando que la exhalación se llevase su preocupación como un arroyo a una hoja seca en otoño. Se dijo que de nada servía el afligirse de esa manera.

 _No hay nada que hacer._ Pensó. Sólo le quedaba rogar que no jugaran algo que podría hacer que su falda se levantara accidentalmente por sus ansias de niña por divertirse, y mostrase sus infantiles pantis de erizos carmines. Qué difícil, ¿cómo podría correr sin preocupaciones cuando debía evitar mostrar su ropa interior? Complicadísimo para una niña.

Se dirigió al encuentro con sus compañeros cada vez más entusiasmados por saber qué jugarían esta vez, qué juego podría llenar sus inocentes expectativas de diversión. Aún no llegaba a comprender del todo cómo es que cuando se es un pequeño niño, gimnasia era la materia favorita. Cada monótona hora de clase valía la pena al llegar ese esperado y ansiado momento. A ella no le gustaba demasiado, particularmente, prefería leer un libro a correr por todas partes desaforadamente como si no hubiera un mañana. Le gustaba correr, sin llegar al punto de respirar entrecortadamente.

Sin embargo, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado esa soleada mañana, ni nunca cabe destacar. El juego ganador escogido por mayoría de votos, en los cuales ella no había participado por estar perdida en sus pensamientos para variar, había sido "perros y cuchas". Inesperadamente, nadie pareció percibir cómo el alma le caía a los pies, dejando su rostro pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Claro que lo que le sucedía era mucho peor, al menos para una niña de ocho años, era catastrófico.

Eso no era bueno.

Las reglas eran sencillas: había dos equipos, por un lado los que eran las cuchas, y por el otro, los que eran los perros. El juego comenzaba con los "perros" en sus correspondientes "cuchas", cuando el profesor sonara el silbato, todos saldrían de las mismas y correrían lo más rápido que pudieran, y el que lograra una vuelta completa y volviera debajo de su "cucha" primero que los demás, sería el ganador.

Fácil, pero no en su situación. ¿Estar con las piernas abiertas mientras alguien debajo de ella podría verle las bragas? No, gracias.

Recordaba cómo el profesor Lumpy elegía las parejas a su antojo, y cómo ella seguía aún en su pequeño estado de shock. El chillido que Giggles dejó escapar de sus labios al ser escogida como compañera de Cuddles, la sacó abruptamente de su hiatus. Sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, se percató de la presencia a su lado. Aquellos cabellos verdes que podría ser capaz de vislumbrar en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar, y la postura despreocupada con una expresión de "quiero irme a casa". Sí, Flippy era su compañero.

El chico debió percibir cómo la pelirroja desviaba su mirada incómoda, apretando fuertemente con sus puños cerrados el dobladillo de su falda, por lo que diría a continuación.

─Yo seré la cucha ─afirmó sin darle alternativa a replicar.

Con sus mejillas sonrosadas, inclinó levemente su rojiza cabeza en un agradecimiento tácito.

Recordaba cómo el chico se rascaba la nuca, pasando su mano por sus cabellos verdes, revolviéndolos, desviando a su vez la mirada al suelo.

La primera ronda comenzó, y les fue relativamente bien. Hubiesen podido ganar si ella no hubiese trastabillado a último momento, vamos, que correr en círculo no era nada fácil, por más rápido que se corriera. Sin embargo, obviando ese pequeño percance, todo salió bien, su ropa interior seguía sin ser vista.

Pero al profesor, que empezaba a creer que la odiaba, se le ocurrió cambiar los puestos de las parejas, por consiguiente, ella sería la cucha y él, Flippy, el cachorro.

Se colocaron en sus posiciones. Y al instante su incomodidad aumentó.

Todos los cachorros, entiéndase por los niños, se encontraban ya en sus puestos, es decir, debajo de sus "cuchas".

Su único temor era que Flippy mirara hacia arriba en cuanto estuviera debajo de ella. Rogaba a los cielos que por lo que más quisieran, no sucediera. No podría soportar la vergüenza y el bochorno en presencia de todos sus compañeros. Más nuevamente, la suerte no la acompañaba. Recordaba el pequeño infarto que la invadió en ese momento.

─Hey, Flaky trae puesta falda ─odió a Splendid en ese momento por esa estúpida observación ya que todas las miradas se posaron en su persona ─Flippy, ¡le puedes ver las pantis a Flaky!─ Insinuó, más bien gritó, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Aunque, ni bien terminó de decir aquella estupidez, Splendont le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, aprovechando que él era la cucha, por ende, superior a él.

─Cállate, perro ─metió púa Lammy, tirada en el piso en su posición de cachorro. Le agradeció internamente a la pelilila por ese "insulto".

Por su parte, la pelirroja sentía el sudor frío cubriendo su sien. Su mayor temor en ese día, estaba materializándose. Fue inevitable que un intenso color rojo cubriera su rostro al escuchar las risas infantiles resonando en su cabeza, las de Shifty y Lifty eran las menos disimuladas.

Quería llorar, pero contrario a todo pronóstico, no pudo hacerlo. Debido a _él_. O más bien, a sus palabras.

─No─ negó con rotundidad, luego dirigió una mirada a todos aquellos que estaban riéndose, advirtiéndoles, logrando que las risas cesaran─No lo haré.

Y eso fue todo. Se enamoró. Podrá parecer simple e incluso tonto, pero no para ella. Recordaba la felicidad que la embargó al saber que él no lo haría, que no la humillaría como cualquier otro hubiera hecho sin vacilar. Él era diferente, o quizás sólo quería convencerse de ello, aferrándose a esa acción amable que había tenido para con ella. No lo sabía con exactitud, lo único de lo que sí tenía noción, era de cuánto lo amaba, y cuándo había comenzado ese amor.

Pero el preciado recuerdo no acababa allí.

Luego de un silencio sepulcral que el profesor Lumpy disipó con el sonar del silbato dando comienzo a la nueva ronda, se sorprendió a sí misma apoyando a Flippy para que ganase la misma. Anhelaba que ganara, no estando muy segura del porqué, tal vez porque así le demostraría a todos su valía, o por el hecho de que eran un _equipo._

 _Equipo._ Le gustaba ese término, sólo si lo compartía con _él._

Todos corrían a máxima velocidad, más no parecían ser amenaza alguna para el peliverde. Con Lammy, una de las más rápidas corredoras, entretenida encargándose de Splendid al hacer que éste cayera, no había quién compitiera con él. O eso pensó.

Nutty lo rebasó a una velocidad increíble. Maldición, se había olvidado del hiperactivo chico. Seguro que Sniffles, su compañero, lo había sobornado con un dulce o algo así. El niño era adicto a los dulces como las abejas a la miel.

Recordaba cómo la victoria se debatía entre los dos peliverdes, disputándose quién llegaría primero a su cucha. Todos estaban expectantes dado que estaban bastante iguales.

Entonces, veloz como un rayo, Flippy revisó rápidamente el contenido de los bolsillos de su pantalón corto, halló lo que buscaba. Al principio, la chica no entendía muy bien qué era lo que intentaba encontrar con tantas ansias, luego lo comprendió al instante.

─Hey, Nutty─llamó su atención, mostrándole en su mano un pequeño caramelo de frambuesa─¡Atrápalo, cachorro! ─ exclamó, antes de tirar el dulce por los aires lo más lejos que podía.

Sniffles casi se arranca los cabellos al ver cómo su compañero caía ante eso, corriendo como un poseso para alcanzar el caramelo antes de que éste tocara el suelo. Todo pasó en cámara lenta: Sniffles sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos, Nutty a punto de tomar el dulce, y Flippy… llegando casi sin aliento a posicionarse debajo de ella.

Habían ganado. _Ambos._

Recordaba la sonrisa de felicidad que surcó su rostro al saberse ganadores a pesar que ella no había hecho nada, no era como si fuera una competición o algo similar, sólo quería disfrutar de su victoria. No podía quitar esa mueca de felicidad que iba desde un oído al otro.

─Hey─la llamó el peliverde, una vez se hubo levantado del suelo, luego que el profesor tocara el silbato anunciando el fin de la animada clase.

Ella sólo alcanzó a mirarlo, y luego a su palma de la mano izquierda abierta en el aire.

Y, por primera vez, sintió su contacto contra su propia piel en ese choque de manos de _compañeros._

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, se sentía algo culpable, dado que no había realizado nada para ayudarlo a ganar, únicamente lo apoyaba en silencio, y para él era suficiente al parecer.

Sin embargo, ese recuerdo siempre permanecería en su memoria, nunca, nunca jamás lo olvidaría. Era inevitable, además, no quería olvidarlo. A pesar de que fue uno de los tantos momentos bochornosos que posteriormente viviría, éste era especial.

Y ahora, a sus dieciocho años, en ese momento en donde sus dedos acariciaron con delicadeza una vieja foto de su niñez, aquel recuerdo la visitaba nuevamente, logrando que una sonrisa adornase su rostro al observar la imagen impresa en ese papel, todos sus compañeros de primaria estaban presentes, Giggles tomando la mano de un sonrojado Cuddles quien se encontraba lado a lado con su mejor amigo Toothy; Truffles observando detrás de un árbol a Lammy, quien con una mirada frustrada observaba a Splendid que le estaba regalando… ¿un antifaz rojo? Ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Splendont; Shifty y Lifty robándole su billetera a Sniffles sin que éste se percatara de ello; Petunia con su perfecta sonrisa impecable como su atuendo, junto a un desaliñado Handy; Nutty en el suelo agarrando un caramelo que se encontraba en el mismo; el profesor Lumpy con una sonrisa idiota mirando hacia la cámara… y Flippy, no estaba. Ni ella tampoco.

Si sus cálculos no estaban mal, en ese momento debían tener cerca de diez años, es decir, dos años más tarde de que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el peliverde. Pero, no tenía muy claro el porqué de la ausencia de ambos.

─¿Qué haces? ─preguntó una voz profunda detrás de su oreja, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás topándose con unos ojos verdes que adoraba, en ellos, podía vislumbrar una mota de curiosidad.

El peliverde, la observó mientras secaba su húmedo cabello con una toalla carmín, luego de haberse dado una ducha.

─N-nada─respondió finalmente la chica, luego de desviar su mirada hacia otra parte que no fueran los ojos de su novio─Sólo que… no recuerdo por qué no estamos tú y yo en esta foto─le comentó, entregándole la misma.

El chico pareció meditar un poco mientras observaba atentamente la fotografía. Luego, un destello iluminado adornó su mirada, logrando que encajara las piezas.

Le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada a Flaky.

─Es fácil─comenzó─La razón por la que tú y yo no estamos allí en ese momento, Flaky. ─ante la mirada de expectación de la fémina, prosiguió─ Es porque tú estabas confesando tu amor por mí─explicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ante el repentino sonrojo de la chica, decidió continuar.

─ La verdad, no comprendo cómo te animaste a hacerlo, Flaky─ amaba pronunciar su nombre─ Es decir, eres tan tímida. Pero… me alegro de que lo hayas hecho─finalizó, tomando del mentón a la pelirroja, depositando un casto beso en sus labios.

E incluso en ese momento, roja hasta las orejas, con los labios de su amado sobre los suyos, no podía olvidar ese recuerdo. Precisamente, lo evocaba con más fuerza que nunca.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Hola! Espero les haya gustado esta versión de cómo y cuándo Flaky se enamoró de Flippy, desde mi humilde perspectiva.

Gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
